Don't Get Cocky
by Aelinna
Summary: Syndra's magic is all powerful, capable of leveling entire cities at the snap of her fingers, but she has a secret ability, and its creating quite the conundrum between her loins. Perhaps a certain redhead can remedy her problem. Contains futanari and impregnation. [Commission] [One-Shot]


_**Don't Get Cocky**_

* * *

 _Warning: This story contains futanari and impregnation. If you aren't into that, don't read it._

 _As a side note, this story borrows some elements from my previous story: Ultimate Sexfight Championship. It should be known that this is in no way canon to that story. It's simply a request done for a commissioner._

* * *

The Research and Science Department at the Institute of War was mostly used for standardized testing and analysis. Though there were some oddities among the years of study, the manner in which the Institute conducted research was generally accepted to be transparent and ethical. It's main use was to understand and investigate new magical abilities and unearth the secrets behind them, and while most of the leading scientists stuck to their values and ethics when discovering such anomalies, there was one that preferred to _bend_ the rules a bit.

Isabella Anders was, without a doubt, one of the most intelligent, forward thinking, and respectable scientist the Institute had the privilege of employing. She had a thirst for knowledge that was unrivaled by her colleagues, and could only be temporarily sated with profound discoveries. Needless to say, when something truly piqued her interest, she would not rest until getting to the bottom of it, by any means necessary.

When Anders discovered that Syndra, an anatomical female, could conjure up a magical phallus and testicles capable of producing real sperm, she just _knew_ she had to study it further. Never before had she seen such an _odd_ breed of magic. Sure, there had been past cases of mages having the ability to alter objects and change their physical structure, but never before had she seen someone with the capacity to manifest a new, functioning body part at will that was capable of producing stimulation and pleasure to the owner.

Naturally, Anders pursued Syndra the first chance she got, practically begging her to let her run some tests on her rather abnormal tool. To her pleasant surprise, the Dark Sovereign agreed with little friction, and before long Anders had her in a testing chamber, the two of them the only occupants, as the scientist knew that what she was about to do was somewhat… unethical.

Syndra required one condition to be met if she was to participate in Anders' experiments, and that condition was for the scientist to make her semen potent enough to impregnate another woman. The one drawback of Syndra's magic cock was it's reproductive abilities; for years Syndra had tried to spread her seed and bestow another with her child, but it was of no avail. Her staff may have had most of the functionalities as any other, but in her eyes, it would never be complete until she could use it for nature's intended purpose.

And so, while Anders ran a variety of controlled tests in the background that would give her a better understanding of Syndra's ability, she also used her extensive knowledge of chemical compounds and biology to create concoctions that, in theory, should make Syndra's semen more virile. Yet, every chemical cocktail she gave Syndra to drink had no effect on her sperm, and it was beginning to frustrate the Dark Sovereign. Furthermore, Anders required a fresh sperm sample after every trial, meaning Syndra had to masterbate quite a lot. This proved to be no problem to the Ionian, as her cock's stamina was almost otherworldly.

What _was_ a problem for the Ionian was how boring the testing had become. Anders would give her a new chemical compound to drink, she would jerk off into a jar, the scientist would take it and run tests on it, and then the cycle would repeat. Her patience was running thin, and her dick could only get excited by her own hand for so long. "You." She called out as Anders walked in with a new drink. "I grow bored of this method. If you want my seed, you can harvest it yourself."

Anders offered resistance, but ultimately was worn down. Her diagnostic tests were almost done, but if Syndra were to leave now they would be all for naught. So she caved, kneeling between the Dark Sovereign's spread legs, using her hands and mouth to coax semen samples from her rod. It was embarrassing and defiling to agree to such things, but her desperation to learn more about Syndra's unique ability superseded all rational thought. For hours she worked, stuffing all eight inches of Syndra's meat down her throat, choking, gagging, and coughing on it, all the while running trial after trial of new chemical compounds.

In due time, both parties would be happy, as Anders finally found the right compound to make Syndra fertile, and Syndra's cock unearthed heaps of hidden knowledge for Anders. Both women left the compound sticky, covered in ejaculute, and with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

Syndra was giddy to test her newfound seed on one of her playthings, but to her dismay, Anders had insisted she wait. Normally, she would disregard anyone giving her orders, buuuuut the scientist did grant her something she had longed for her entire life, so she was willing to make an exception.

The next day, Anders called Syndra back into the testing chamber. The Sovereign entered frazzled, her body on edge from the desperate need to stick her dick inside of someone. The fact that she hid her raging erection all the way to the facility was nothing short of a miracle.

She perked up at the sight of a rather busty redhead seated inside the chamber, talking to Anders while she fiddled with scientific instruments. Her piercing purple eyes ogled the woman from outside the glass, drinking in the view of her plump cleavage, voluptuous curves, and fiery red hair. Her hand trailed down to her cock, which was pulsating with desire, and she gave it a firm squeeze, as if to reassure it that it would be appeased soon.

Syndra entered the chamber without warning and stood tall in the doorway, her erect rod tenting almost painfully against her skirt, standing at attention for the women inside to see. Her cock twitched against the fabric once she saw the women's gazes fall to it, and she had to stifle a groan as her arousal grew with each passing moment.

"Ah, Syndra." Anders said, her eyes still transfixed on the Sovereign's cock. "I'm glad you came… uh… prepared."

Syndra neglected to respond, instead shifting her gaze to the redhead seated next to Anders. "You." She said. "What are you doing here?"

Miss Fortune took a moment to tear her eyes away from Syndra's erection and met her stare. "Well, Anders here came to me last night offering quite the intriguing proposition… and now that I've seen what you have to offer, I simply cannot refuse."

"Hm?" Syndra said weakly, her body aching for lust while her mind ached for an explanation.

"I needed someone to test your seed on," Anders chimed in. "and fortunately, Sarah was willing to oblige."

"All the gold she offered me certainly helped my decision, to be fair." Miss Fortune said. "Plus, I've been wanting a daughter to take up the mantle in Bilgewater after I'm gone, and I haven't found a single man worthy of leaving me with child. But you… you are powerful. I trust your seed to give me a strong daughter."

"Hmm? And how can you be so sure it will be a daughter and not a son?" Syndra asked.

"I looked over the results of your tests last night and I made a striking discovery." Anders chimed in. "Your sperm doesn't carry any Y chromosomes whatsoever, only X. You are quite literally only capable of impregnating someone with a female child. I suspect this has to do with you being technically female, since your phallus is formed through magic."

"Huh… that's interesting and all, but I don't… really care, to be honest." Syndra's eyes flickered purple for a second, and in that moment her clothes seemingly disintegrated from her body, leaving her stark naked in the doorway. Her purple cock, manifested through magic, finally stood at full mass, no longer hindered by cloth. "I couldn't care less why she's fucking me, so long as she stops talking and _actually_ does it."

Miss Fortune grinned and closed the distance between herself and Syndra, passionately kissing the Ionian whilst dragging her nails down her back. Syndra groaned into the kiss, feeling Fortune's pelvis pressed up against her dick, which in turn caused it to point vertically against her own stomach, creating a sweet sandwich of stimulation. She grew irate at the feeling of the Bounty Hunter's leather pants, wanting, no, _needing_ to feel her bare skin. Her nails dug into the redhead's clothes and begun tearing them apart, literally. In no time at all the two women were completely naked, their bodies grinding against one another's with unrestrained need as their mouths fought for supremacy.

A particularly horny scientist decided then that she would no longer continue as a spectator. "Well, as the lead scientist in this experiment, I _suppose_ it is my job to get the test subjects ready…"

Anders squatted down between the two kissing women, wiggling in to create just enough room for herself. Her head faced Miss Fortune's already wet cunt, so, naturally, she stuck her tongue out and gently began licking the flower within. Meanwhile, her left hand grasped Syndra's erect cock, which hovered just above her own head. Luckily, there was no need for lubrication, as the copious amounts of precum dripping from Syndra's translucent cock proved to be more than necessary. While Miss Fortune's reaction to receiving oral was rather tame, Syndra's was anything but. The moment Anders' hand began pumping the shaft, the Ionian made moaning noises into Miss Fortune's mouth, her hips thrusting ever so slightly, as if begging the scientist to speed up. However, she knew better. Though Syndra could ejaculate as many times in a row as she wanted, Anders really didn't feel like getting cum in her hair. So she kept her pace slow and steady, deciding that if Syndra behaved well, she may even suck her off.

Overhead, the duo continued their necking, now accelerating the action to teasing and groping, as Syndra played with the Bounty Hunter's massive tits, pinching and rubbing the nipples, while Miss Fortune groped and spanked Syndra's shapely rear. Syndra groaned from the stimulation, her body having ached tirelessly last night for release. She broke the kiss and brought her mouth around one of Miss Fortune's perky areolas, enveloping the area greedily between her lips while her tongue ran circles of bliss around its peak. The redhead's knees buckled slightly from the sudden attention to her breasts. Combined with the constant fingering and tongue service from Anders, she felt as if she may even cum before they got to the fun part.

Though she would not be the one to break first, it seemed. She felt Syndra gently push her away, creating space for Anders to continue her blowjob on the Sovereign's throbbing length. "Cumming!" She said, her face beat red and her breathing ragged. She grabbed Anders by the hair and forced her entire length down her throat, moaning in bliss as her balls emptied her pent up load into the scientist's mouth.

To Anders' credit, she did not complain. In fact, she took it like a champ, only gagging for the first moment of the sudden deepthroating before recollecting herself and massaging Syndra's seizing cock with her tongue. She eventually had to pull the cock out, though, as the seize of Syndra's load was simply too large to take in her mouth. A few spurts fired out and landed on the scientist's chin and cheek, but she had no quarrels. It was a trophy for her good work. A few moments passed as the Ionian's orgasm faded, and she pulled her erect rod off of Anders' face, pleased to have finally gotten her rocks off.

"Syndra, wasn't that load meant for me?" Miss Fortune asked, her eyes narrowing with clear jealousy.

"Trust me, she's got plenty more to give. She's a stallion in that department." Anders answered, wiping her lips along her sleeve to clean them of ejaculate. She continued, "Not to rush you ladies, but don't you think we should get the main test underway? I have an appointment to get to, and I need to clean up." With that, Anders left the room, leaving Syndra and Miss Fortune to their own devices.

Miss Fortune grinned, her eyes shifting to Syndra's meat, impressed that it appeared to be the same size as before she came, maybe even slightly larger. "I couldn't agree more." She said, lunging towards an unsuspecting Syndra. She tackled the Ionian, putting her back to the ground before mounting her, letting Syndra's purple cock rub between her plump ass cheeks. Her hips gyrated up and down, massaging the thick rod, while her hands pinned the Sovereign's arms against the ground as she suckled on the her neck.

Syndra grimaced. It wasn't often that she was put in a submissive position like this, and it was even less often that she actually _enjoyed_ it. Her slaves would never dare take control, as they fully understood their spot in the proverbial bedroom food chain. But… she had to admit, Miss Fortune's malleable, plump rump did feel quite nice against her cock, and the Bounty Hunter certainly knew how to plant sweet, pleasurable kisses against her neck. She would let this continue… for now.

Miss Fortune's ministrations slowed but continued nonetheless, her gyrations becoming less aggressive and more passionate. The wetness from her southern lips had combined with Syndra's cum covered meat, creating an apt but admittedly makeshift lubricant. Syndra seemed to be really into it now, as she released a quiet mewl with every downward thrust Miss Fortune made.

"Oh?" Miss Fortune said. "I didn't realize the all powerful Sovereign enjoyed being a bottom so much."

"S-shut up." Syndra stammered, her cock feeling ready to burst again already. "Enough play." She managed to squeak out between her whines.

Miss Fortune seemingly agreed, as she positioned her dripping entrance above the pulsing member. She toyed with Syndra for a few moments more, gently rubbing the needy cockhead up and down her slit, before finally impaling herself onto it. The moment it entered her, it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She realized Syndra was big, but didn't realize she was _that_ big. Plus, she had never had a real, live dick inside of her before. Sure, she had experimented in the past, using toys and other instruments of pleasure on herself, but the real thing felt so much different… and _so_ much better.

It took the Bounty Hunter a minute or two to grow accustomed to the size; Syndra wasn't so big that she hurt, but she was big enough to cause slight discomfort. However, the electric waves of pleasure shooting through her veins were more than enough motivation to overcome what modicum of pain she was in. Her hips moved slowly at first, practicing taking the entire length in, before pulling out until the head was the only thing inside of her. She removed her hands from their vice like lock on Syndra's arms, instead placing them on her lower back for support as she milked the Sovereign's cock. Syndra grinned wolfishly at Miss Fortune's apprehension. She placed her hands on each one of the redhead's plump ass cheeks and took a firm grip. For a few seconds, she merely held on as Miss Fortune set her own tempo, but within time Syndra grew bored of the redhead's slow pace and took matters into her own hands. She heaved the redhead's ass up high, causing her to slide up the Sovereign's dick quickly, then slammed it down just as fast, resulting in an incredibly quick thrust. Miss Fortune yelped, not ready for such a rapid change in speed, but was left little time to recuperate as Syndra repeated the action again, slamming the redhead's ass down on her cock. The Sovereign continued, rapidly fucking the dazed redhead into submission as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. What started as squeals of discomfort had turned to moans of ecstasy, as Miss Fortune pinched her own nipples in bliss while Syndra's cock went to work on her insides; it felt as if every single one of her nerve endings had been ignited with pleasure. She wearily noticed Syndra's grip become firmer, the Sovereign thrusting her hips up in an almost frenzied state.

"Cumming!" She whispered, burying her cock as deep as she could before firing off an enormous sticky load into the Bounty Hunter's core. Feeling Syndra's hot nectar course into her body pushed Miss Fortune over the edge as well, an orgasm of her own being ripped from her loins as she screamed the Ionian's name. The duo slowed down as their orgasms subsided, with Miss Fortune leaning back, her palms against the ground, cum leaking from her cunt due to the gargantuan size of Syndra's load.

"F-Fuck me, that was good." The redhead said, as she slipped off of Syndra's cock and onto the floor.

"Hmm…" Syndra said, her eyes focused on her own cock, which still stood at full mass. She mentally debated if one load would be enough to impregnate the redhead. Surely, there was a chance the deed was done, but Syndra wasn't a gambler. "We're just getting started." She said, pouncing on Miss Fortune's exhausted form, a wolfish smile across her features as she planned to exact punishment for Fortune's earlier domination. She flipped Miss Fortune to her hands and knees and positioned herself behind her, intent on taking the woman doggy. Her cock remained as hard as ever, and she returned the Bounty Hunter's earlier teasing by dragging it slowly up and down the redhead's slit.

Miss Fortune squirmed against the rod, clearly eager to continue, but Syndra would not take the final plunge. Her girl cock was covered in Fortune's juices, allowing for slick and easy access, yet she only used it to lightly stimulate the redhead.

"Come ooooon." Miss Fortune groaned, her unsated arousal shining through. "Fuck me already."

"Say please."

The redhead sighed. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Syndra."

"My pleasure."

The Ionian wasted no time, shoving her rod as deep as it could go. Miss Fortune's ass clapped against it, and it was evident that she had grown accustomed to the length, as she moved in complete unison with Syndra's tempo. The duo grunted, sweat dripping down their naked forms, a testament to the rough and animalistic style they had embraced in their love making. Syndra bent over the top of the Bounty Hunter, pressing her breasts against the brood mare's back. She took hold of each one of Miss Fortune's nipples, twisting and pulling them playfully, before kneading her large breasts in their entirety. A smile crept upon her face. "These are _so_ large." She remarked. "You will produce fine milk for our child." Miss Fortune neglected to respond on account of Syndra's thick meat being mercilessly jackhammered into her pussy.

The redhead couldn't contain her orgasms anymore. She came thrice for every one of Syndra's. The Sovereign's stamina seemed endless, as her cock remained at full size regardless of how many times it came, and her balls continued churning out semen at an incredible rate. Miss Fortune lost count of how many loads had been shot into her after ten, and by the end of the multi hour long fuck session, she had but one desire left.

"Syndra?" She called, her head nuzzled between the Sovereign's legs.

"Hm?" Syndra responded, picking her head up slightly to look down her prone body at the Bounty Hunter. Her cock rested in a semi-erect state against the redhead's cheek. They were both far too tired to continue, so they chose to simply lay down.

"I-I want to be yours." Miss Fortune responded. "Your cock is simply… divine. I've never felt so good before. I _need_ it in my life."

Syndra chuckled. "Any woman that wants to worship my cock would usually just become a slave of mine, but seeing as you're to be the mother of my child… I suppose I can make an exception. How does becoming my secret pet sound? I don't want you to live with me; not yet, at least. My other slaves would get jealous, and I don't want them hurting you."

It was odd for Miss Fortune's mind to wrap itself around this. For so long she'd been on her own, killing any in her path that dared cross her. She was a no nonsense pirate hunter, and yet… she was enamored with the idea of worshipping this woman's cock. She would do just about anything to get a taste of it again. And so, she only had one way to answer.

"Yes. A million times yes. I'll never touch another cock again." She whispered gleefully, before taking a deep inhale of Syndra's essence, savoring the rich aroma her cock produced.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Syndra lay in bed, her eyes closed but her mind active. It was the dead of night and she should've been sleeping, but her thoughts had been getting the better of her lately. It had been a month since she fucked Miss Fortune, and yet, she had no way of knowing whether the woman was pregnant or not. She couldn't risk visiting her; if someone saw them, they may put together what had transpired. The Institute knew of her cock, but they believed it to be incapable of producing a child. Only Anders knew the real truth, but she wouldn't dare speak it, considering how unethical her approach was. Syndra didn't want to let the Institute know of her newfound ability. Not yet. They would ask too many questions; perhaps they would even attempt to force her into experimentation.

A knock at the door roused Syndra from her sleep. She looked at the clock to her right and raised an eyebrow. It was 1:30 A.M., who could possibly be at her door at a time like this? She glanced down her bed and saw Ashe and Evelynn sleeping soundly at the foot of it. Knowing her slaves were sound asleep, Syndra took matters into her own hands and walked to the front door.

She looked through the peephole, seeing vivid locks of ginger red hair and a cute but battle hardened face. "Sarah?" She asked inquisitively, before opening the door and being greeted by the Bounty Hunter's full face.

"Hey! I just had to-" Syndra clamped her hand over Miss Fortune's mouth, muffling the rest of her sentence. She walked a few steps forward, taking the two of them to the front porch, before gently closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" She Sovereign whispered. "If any of my slaves saw you…"

"I know, I know." The redhead said at a low volume. "I was just so excited, I had to tell you in person."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

Syndra's eyes widened. "So… it worked?"

"Yes!"

Syndra embraced her pet in a hug, showing a rare but genuine moment of true affection. "I'm glad. I will do everything I can to support you until the baby is born, but until then you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I sired it. I can't have the League knowing I have this ability. Not yet, at least."

"I promise I won't." The redhead replied. "Will I get to see you and your… ability soon?"

Syndra grinned. "In time, my pet. In time."

* * *

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Miss Fortune meandered her way to Syndra's house, a certain pep in her step. She had received a letter from the Ionian the day prior that informed her of Syndra's desire to see her. She could finally reunite with the woman who sired her child. In the back of her mind, she was worried about what Syndra's slaves would think. Would they be jealous? Accepting? Hateful? She had no clue. She hadn't even the slightest idea of who they were, or how they became her slaves. She had to admit, she was curious to find out the story behind it.

Yet, despite her anxiety, she could not deny her giddiness. It had been seven months without Syndra's cock. Seven long, agonizing months. How many times had she masturbaited to the thought of it? She dared not to even try to count. Today was the day she would finally be reunited with her master. Today was the day she would finally get to experience that massive cock again.

Miss Fortune knocked three times on Syndra's door, a plethora of emotions coursing through her. When the door opened, all of what she felt evaporated and was instead replaced with sheer confusion, as she was utterly taken aback by the face she was met with and the apparel on the woman's body.

"Hello, Miss Fortune. Our mistress has been waiting"

"Uhm… Hi, Ashe." She responded, taking a good long look at the Freljordian. She wore black see through lingerie, which revealed her perky nipples and shaven womanhood. Her neck had a black collar around it, which Miss Fortune surmised was a marker of her enslavement. Her breasts seemed to be on the smaller side, but were deliciously plump. Her stomach was toned and slightly athletic, most likely a result of her harsh upbringing in the tundra that was the Freljord. Miss Fortune swallowed any doubt and said, "I didn't know you were a…" She trailed off, unsure how tactful she needed to be.

"A slave?" Ashe finished. "Yes, indeed I am. Syndra is the only woman capable of being my mistress."

"How did it come to happen?" She asked, eyes narrowing with curiosity.

"A while back, we engaged in a competition to see who could outfuck the other. She won. And here I am. The rest doesn't really matter. Now come, she's expecting you."

Miss Fortune took hold of Ashe's hand and followed her inside the house. The inner workings of it were luxurious; hallways were covered with expensive relics and decorations, valuable jewelry was shown off in multiple glass cases. She had little time to observe the various antiquities as Ashe brought her to the Sovereign's sleeping chambers, opening the door and reintroducing Miss Fortune to the second mother of her children.

"Syndra!" She said, excitedly jogging to the Sovereign's side. Syndra herself was seated on the foot of the bed, and stood up at Miss Fortune's entrance. She caught Miss Fortune in her arms and embraced her in a hug, before petting her head gently.

"How have you and my child been?" Syndra asked, putting a hand on the Bounty Hunter's extended belly.

"We've been great. Better now, though."

"I'm glad to hear it. I figured it was time to introduce you to my slaves. I see you've already met Ashe, but…" Syndra rolled her eyes. "Eve, where are you?"

As if on cue, Evelynn appeared directly to the side of Miss Fortune out of this air. The redhead jumped from this, but when she realized who it was, she calmed down, understanding the full extent of Evelynn's abilities. She wore similar attire to Ashe, though she was sans a bra, instead having her breasts on full display, with two painfully tight nipples clamps attached to them.

"Eve, what did I tell you about scaring her? She's the mother of my child." Syndra shot Evelynn an angry look.

"Sorry, Mistress. I couldn't resist~~" The Widowmaker responded, looking over Miss Fortune's form as if she were studying her.

"Syndra." Miss Fortune called. "If I may ask… why did you invite me here?"

"I know what you've been craving." She responded, before dropping her dress to the floor and revealing her semi-erect cock, laying against her thigh at 6 inches. Miss Fortune's eyes were immediately drawn to it, and it took all of her willpower to not simply run over to it and fuck Syndra's brains out then and there. "However." Syndra continued. "Consider how far along you are with my child, I don't think it would be wise to fuck how we used to."

"What do you have in mind?" Miss Fortune asked.

"Lay down." Syndra motioned Miss Fortune towards her bed, and guided her to lie on the silk sheets. Her head rested against one of the expensive pillows while Ashe and Evelynn stripped her of her clothing. "Eve, get me ready. Ashe, get her."

The two slaves understood their orders. Evelynn dropped to her knees in front of Syndra and took one of her large testicles into her mouth, suckling on the flesh gently while her hand gingerly stroked Syndra's cock, slowly but surely bringing it to life. Miss Fortune would have been jealous had it not been for Ashe teasing her sensitive nipples with her tongue while her hand gently rubbed the redhead's clit. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of foreplay.

Syndra, meanwhile, was a bit more aggressive. She forced Evelynn to deep throat her cock, rapidly shoving it in and out of her mouth with no regard for how the Widowmaker felt. Every second that passed her cock grew more and more erect, until it finally reached its full mass. She peered over towards Miss Fortune, who seemed to still be enjoying Ashe's ministrations, and decided to abuse her favorite little pain slut a little more. She dropped her sack on Evelynn's mouth, nearly suffocating the Widowmaker as she desperately licked the sensitive area. Her eyes began watering, but deep down she was loving every second of it. She found no greater pleasure than being Syndra's fuck doll. Being abused by her was simply the best.

Deciding Evelynn had suffered enough, Syndra removed her balls from the Widowmaker's mouth and took her position in front of Miss Fortune. She held the redhead's legs over her shoulder, and gently guided her tip inside her folds, going as slow as she could muster.

"Mmm… How I've missed this…" Miss Fortune moaned. Her eyes were solely focused on Syndra, and she failed to notice Ashe and Evelynn flanking from both sides. The duo each took a nipple in their mouth and suckled on it, eliciting a moaning yelp from the Bounty Hunter. Her breasts were especially plump and sensitive since she was so far along.

Syndra truly had to restrain herself. It was in her nature to want to ravage those she fucked; it's what made Miss Fortune fall in love with her cock in the first place. However, Miss Fortune was the soon-to-be mother of her daughter, and she would not risk damaging her body for a good fuck. This was mainly for the redhead, to appease her appetite for cock.

The redhead let loose a slur of moans and curses as she came, her juices covering Syndra's thick meat, which in turn made her cock have more lubrication, providing easier access. The Sovereign sped up, but only slightly, her eyes still locked onto Miss Fortune's face to ensure she wasn't in any pain.

Meanwhile, Ashe and Evelynn had found a striking discovery with Miss Fortune's nipples. She was lactating. The duo found the taste to be exquisite, and gulped it down without a second thought. Miss Fortune felt it too, and though it was slightly uncomfortable, it also felt amazing. She groaned again, feeling another orgasm already nearing. As Syndra sped up even further, she came again, moaning the Sovereign's name in pure bliss.

Syndra groaned as she felt Fortune's pussy clamp around her cock. She gripped the undersides of the redhead's thighs as she felt her balls drain, and for just a brief moment she bottomed out inside the redhead's cunt, whining out a moan as her orgasm came. She left herself inside for a while, breathing heavily while her grip on the redhead's legs slowly relaxed. Once she was finished, she pulled out of the Bounty Hunter and met her in the bed, falling asleep next to her pet with a warm and content feeling in her chest.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Miss Fortune stoked the fireplace and reclined back in her leather chair, her daughter fast asleep in her left arm. She looked at the window and yawned, appreciating the cathartic view that befell her. It had been nearly three years since Anders came to her offering a large sum of gold and a chance to bear a daughter. She thought it too good to be true at the time, believing that something would go wrong somewhere along the line. But it had all worked out. She gave birth to lively baby girl, and she could tell the child would one day take up her mantle in Bilgewater. She didn't even have to explain who the father was to the doctors, and she told anyone else that asked that she had gotten knocked up from a passing traveler in Bilgewater. But she knew the truth. Her daughter was a result of an ungodly union; she held an indomitable grit and immeasurable power in her veins, and one day that potential would be unlocked. For now, though, Fortune was content taking care of her as often as she could. When she was requested for a match or had errands to run, she could depend on a variety of fellow champions to babysit, after all. Sona especially had become particularly infatuated with her child… and with her. Miss Fortune sometimes took the Maven to bed after her daughter had been put to sleep.

Her heart would always belong to Syndra, though. Or, more accurately, her cock. It still remained the fixation of her adoration, even as the years went by. She'd never seen something so beautiful and exquisite in all her days. It felt as if it radiated pleasure, and perhaps it actually did to some degree due to its magical qualities. Nevertheless, the Sovereign visited her in her home sometimes, albeit rarely. She was a busy woman, constantly tending to her current slaves and scouting out potential new ones. However, every visit left her satisfied. At least until the next. Sometimes it would take a week for her to come back, sometimes two. Sometimes even more. But she always did. It was a surprise to the Bounty Hunter that Syndra was actually rather caring and tender towards her, but she supposed that even the most gifted mage in all of the lands had motherly instincts.

As if on cue, a knock on the door stirred Miss Fortune from her rest. Still cradling her daughter in her left arm, she got up and opened it, surprised but happy to see her sire on the other side.

"Hello, pet." Syndra said, before gently hugging the redhead.

"Master." Miss Fortune smiled at the Ionian, handing her their daughter. Syndra inspected her for a moment and nodded, as if affirming that she was pleased with how healthy and happy the child looked. She gently rocked her, eliciting a pleased murmer from the sleeping child.

"She appears tired. Shall we put her to bed?" It was not a question from the Sovereign, but a statement. She walked with the redhead to their daughter's bedroom and tucked her in, gently kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Once outside, Miss Fortune fixed them up two cups of coffee. The Bounty Hunter still felt tired, but had a feeling that she would want to be awake for what was to come. They seated themselves at the dining room table and sipped their drinks, neither choosing to talk and instead enjoying the comfortable silence between them. It continued until they were both nearly finished.

"Pet…" Syndra stated. "I've been thinking."

"Hm?" Miss Fortune asked.

"You know I've not sired child with another… but I can't escape the feeling that I want an additional one. Why stop at one when you can have two?"

Miss Fortune giggled. She always found it funny the way Syndra talked. So prim and proper. It was a quirky, but also a testament to her upbringing by the Ionian elders. The redhead finished her coffee before responding, "What are you saying, Master?"

"Would you want to try again? To have another child?"

Miss Fortune smiled, before getting up from her chair and seating herself in Syndra's lap. She faced the Sovereign and threw her arms around her neck, leaning in close to her ear before whispering, "I've been waiting for you to ask."

"You still can't tell anyone, you know. Only you and my slaves can know about the potency of my cock."

I know, Master. I wouldn't tell a soul."

Syndra could not contain her grin. She gripped the Bounty Hunter by the waist and embraced her in a kiss, while the redhead rode her sire. It felt amazing, despite the fact that they were both wearing clothes. Even through the fabric, Fortune could feel Syndra's hardening member, and it felt especially lively today.

Syndra felt particularly ravenous as she tore Miss Fortune's flannel shirt from her body, releasing her tits from their confines. She sucked on one of her teats, enjoying the gasp from the redhead as a sign of good work. Her hands slipped from her waist down to her rear, gripping it tightly through her denim jeans. They worked tirelessly to pull the tight fitting pants down, only able to move it mere centimeters at a time.

"Here, let me help." Miss Fortune said as she broke the kiss. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans, giving Syndra the much needed slack to slip them downwards. The Ionian didn't bother taking them all the way off, instead choosing to let them lie from her knees down. She had revealed what she needed to, anyway.

"No underwear? What a naughty girl you are." Syndra said, gazing downwards at Miss Fortune's exposed pussy.

"I never wear any on the off chance that you swing by." Miss Fortune said while slipping Syndra's dress over her shoulders. Syndra's own breasts were allowed to bounce freely from their previous garment as she removed it, and Miss Fortune could not resist taking a nipple in her mouth while her hand slowly stroked the Sovereign's erect member. Syndra moaned, giving herself entirely to the mother of her daughter. She would only let Miss Fortune fuck her like this; everyone else would be dominated. But the redhead was special to her. Not a slave, but a pet.

Without warning, Miss Fortune slipped from the Ionian's lap to a kneeling position, her face just inches from the throbbing purple cock. She gave it a long lick, all the way from the base to the head, before taking it in her mouth. She started slowly at first, easing it in as her jaw became accustomed to the size. In the meantime, her left hand fondled the Sovereign's balls, eliciting a whimper from the mage. She knew it to one of Syndra's weak spots, after all.

Syndra placed a hand on the back of the Bounty Hunter's head and gently pushed her downwards, both helping her take more of her cock and encouraging her. She leaned back, enjoying the royal treatment Miss Fortune was giving her. The accumulated saliva the redhead needed to deepthroat her cock was too much for her mouth, and as a result it spilled out, trailing down Syndra's cock and lathering her balls. She relished in the ecstacy it created, as it lubricated her testicles enough to make Miss Fortune's fondling feel more like a massage.

"Can't h-hold… gonna c-cum!" Syndra warned, expecting Miss Fortune to take her cock out of her mouth. On the contrary, the redhead throated it as deeply as she could, letting Syndra fire jets of cum down her throat. She knew the quantity of Syndra's cum was massive, but she didn't care. It had an amazing taste, and knowing that she was pleasing her so well made Miss Fortune happy.

Once Syndra was finished, Miss Fortune pulled her mouth from her cock with a wet _shlick_ and observed it, relishing in its erect and lubricated state. She took her former place atop the Sovereign, mounting her in the chair, and slid herself down until just Syndra's cockhead had entered her. She toyed with the Sovereign for a moment, teasing her cock with just a slight taste of her pussy, before plunging herself down onto it entirely.

The two women paused and grunted from the pleasure, but it was only momentary. Miss Fortune's hips began slamming up and down on Syndra's cock, riding her like a stallion. Syndra's head rolled back, lost in the pleasure, before she came back to reality. She smushed the Bounty Hunter's breasts together and engulfed both her nipples in her mouth, maximizing the simulation. She flicked her tongue up and down on them for a while, before lightly nibbling on them, eliciting an encouraging moan from her partner.

Miss Fortune's hands were not idle in the meantime. She lightly pinched and prodded at Syndra's breasts, trying her best to even the playing field. Syndra allowed it at first, but eventually let her dominatrix side take root, as she picked Miss Fortune up, dick still inside of her, and laid her down on the table.

Syndra bent over her lover and kissed her deeply, her cock still hammering Fortune's pussy like tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. Their breasts pressed against one another's, allowing the accumulated sweat to drench them and create a shiny sheen. Fortune could feel Syndra's balls slapping against her ass with every thrust, and as she neared orgasm she brought her feet up and lightly tapped them against Syndra's plump ass, enjoying the supple yet firm feel to them.

Syndra grinned at the kinky nature of her partner before doubling her speed. She felt her balls tightening and knew it was time. Every thrust brought her closer to the edge, her mouth agape in the euphoria of it all.

"Gonna-" Syndra started.

"Cum!" Miss Fortune finished, as the duo's respective orgasms fired off simultaneously, resulting in an explosion of pleasure. Syndra's meat pulsated inside of Miss Fortune's cunt, delivering stream after stream of fresh baby batter. The two lay there for a moment, relishing in the afterglow, until finally Syndra pulled out and fell back against the chair, her breathing ragged.

"Think that did it?" She asked the redhead.

Miss Fortune grinned, realizing the perfect response. "We're just getting started."

* * *

 _Commissioned by Fegr._


End file.
